


Closer

by from within (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Merlin Rare Pairs, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2014, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/from%20within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry I tried to kill you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2014, challenge five: Snatch. Unbeta'd.
> 
> Warnings: Attempted assassination, kidnapping, allusions to non-con (one character has siren-like abilities; she never fully uses them to have non-consensual sex, but it is discussed and mentioned that she could)

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to go.

“You’re a siren,” Kara accused, pressing her knife closer to the other woman’s throat.

“And you’re resisting me,” the woman tilted her head to the side, unconcerned about the blade that was about to sink into her skin. She smirked and leaned back on the wall Kara was pushing her to, then slid her leg between Kara’s.

“Don’t,” Kara warned, squeezing her thighs around the woman’s. She huffed and grit her teeth, trying her hardest not to rut and ride the leg that was <i>just</i> there. It was an offer for her to obey the woman’s allure and feed the desire that had her cunt pulsing with every whiff of the woman’s scent; she felt it with every breath she took and it was trying to pull her closer, closer, closer. “Don’t,” she choked out again and shook her head in a desperate attempt to clear it.

“Don’t worry,” the woman said in a sweet voice. One of her hands pried the knife away from Kara. “I won’t.”

Kara felt the woman wrap her arms around her before her knees gave way and darkness swallowed her.

~~~

She woke up in a room way too familiar.

A brief examination of her cell let her know there was a change of clothes and a tray of food at her disposal. She ignored them and went to bang on the door.

“Step away,” came a familiar voice from the other side. She huffed and did as she was told. The door opened and let the guard in. “How are you feeling?” He asked with a faint smile.  
  
“How am I supposed to feel, Mordred?” Kara said and put her hands on her hips. “What happened?”

Mordred shook his head. “It’s not for me to explain.”

When he said nothing more, Kara sighed. “I thought we were done with this,” she said and motioned to the room. “That I wasn’t a prisoner anymore.”

“Oh, but you’re not!” Mordred was haste to assure her. He continued when Kara just raised her eyebrows, “This is for your own comfort. I’m just supposed to assure you’re well and fed before you speak to Morgana.”

“What was this ‘step away’ business, then? Were you just fucking with me?” Kara asked. Mordred grinned. She huffed and shook her head. “I want to see Morgana now.”

“But you—”

“Now.”

Mordred sighed and stepped away from the door.

~

“What is she doing here?”

“Her name’s Sophia,” Morgana said, carefully gauging Kara’s reaction. “She’s with us now.”

Kara looked between her and the woman as she answered, “So what was that the other night? A test?”

Morgana nodded. “For both of you. I only need the best with me, Kara,” she raised her voice when Kara huffed and crossed her arms. “Now I know your loyalty is unconditional.”

“What about your loyalty?” Kara snapped. “You just threw me at her. She could’ve...”

“I didn’t do anything to you,” Sophia said. “And have you forgotten that you had your knife to my throat?”

“You were my target!”

“And you were mine.” The lack of emotion in Sophia’s voice was irritating.

Kara looked at Morgana, who just raised a questioning eyebrow. Kara sighed. “Whatever. What’s next?”

~~~

“You spy on me a lot for someone who doesn’t want me around.”

Kara grit her teeth. “I can’t help it. I need to know you if we’re to work together.”

Sophia took a drag of her cigarette and offered the pack to Kara. She shook her head, but sat on the curb next to Sophia.

“So… do you have any other magic? Except for the allure?”

“Oh, yes.” Sophia smirked, then frowned. “I haven’t used it like that, you know,” she muttered. “And I never will.”

“I believe you.” Kara nodded. “Sorry I tried to kill you.”

Sophia chuckled. “It’s fine. It was a job. It was for Morgana.”

Kara nodded again. “We have to protect her.”

“And we will.”

~~~

They fell into each other’s arms, thrilled after the first job they’d done together. Kara swallowed down Sophia’s breathless laughter when their lips found each other in the darkness.

~~~

“Mordred’s,” Kara panted, feeling heat pool between her thighs, “right outside.”

“He won’t hear us. I made sure,” Sophia said and lifted her skirt further up. She pulled Kara closer to her chest until Kara was laying back, relaxed and pliant, arching into her touches. “And even if he does,” Sophia added, fingers slipping down Kara’s underwear, “he’ll probably just blush and fidget in his place.”

“Yeah, he does that a lot,” Kara let out a breathless chuckle that turned into a moan when Sophia’s fingers found her clit and circled it gently. Sophia hummed and kissed her neck, slipped her other hand under Kara’s shirt to play with a nipple. “Yeah,” Kara breathed and pushed her hips up.

“Should we make it quick?”

“I don’t,” Kara moaned. “Just, yeah,” she moaned when Sophia’s touches became harder, more insistent. “Fuck,” she groaned when the fingers rubbed faster and faster, slowed down only when Kara felt herself tighten up and released with a whimper.

Sophia slipped her hand further down, drove her fingers past Kara’s wet lips. Kara shuddered, picturing Sophia parting them and licking her clean.

“Come on,” she said and pulled Sophia’s hand away, turned around and gave her a kiss. “Your turn.”

Sophia smirked and her eyes gleamed when she whispered a word that left them bare against each other.

 


End file.
